roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the final chapter in game. What will happen in day 3 The players will spawn at the camp and the narrator will indicate that rescue will arrive the following morning and the player must survive one more night. It is worth noting that there is now blood in the blue tent and there is a black limb caught inside a bear trap will a trail of blood leading to it. After a minute the transition will began. What will happen in night 3 The player(s) will spawn in the camp and will shortly after hear a scream. If there is one player left. It will skip the kidnapping event entirely. If there are multiple players, a player will be kidnapped. The kidnapped player will see a black screen with the image of the monster's face in the center and will then be teleported to a random location on the map. Once at the destination the player will have limited movement space and will be unable to walk more than a few steps. If the player is directly approached by another player, they will be automatically freed. The remaining player(s) have 30 seconds to find the player before it begins to rain and they must return to the tent. If the player isn't found they will most likely perish. After another 30 seconds, the rain will stop and the narrator will prompt the player to flee to higher ground (the pillars.) When the player(s) have reached the pillar, based on how many players are left. One of the endings will occur. Endings that will occur Betrayal ending - One of your camp mates will have their name on the backpack. Then the backpack will open to reveal rat poison (presumably used to poison the sandwiches eaten during night 2) they will then proceed to pull out a bloody knife and it will cut to screen with the word "Camping" on it and you will hear a knife sound effect. Murderer ending - Your name will be listed on the backpack and it will go the same as betrayal except you pull out the bloody knife. Alone ending (You will not get badge if you have this.) You will have to be alone. Monster will appear behind you and will radiate red particles before snapping your neck and killing you. Secret ending (Only works in day 1.) If you put Lucky coin in the well, you will see monster in a orange suit (Old one) or white shirt and black pants. (New one) He will turn and will jump-scare you with the face. Narrator's speech "This camping trip has turned into a disaster.." "That monster seems to only attack at night." "A rescue team will arrive tomorrow morning. You just have to survive one more night." After its night *Monster Screams* After someone in your team got kidnapped "Oh no! (Player) has been kidnapped!" "Find and rescue (Player)." After the tent open or darkness will fill the ground "A strange darkness is filling the ground. Get to higher ground! After the monster says "NOO! THE SUN! "You deserve this! You attacked us, poisoned us, and kidnapped one of us!" In green text. You don't understand... I was only trying to help! Ever since the incident occured, i went insane, and i couldn't let another murder take place in these woods. Every time i appeared, i was trying to save you from them. I didn't poison anyone... "Camping"Category:Nights